Shufflefic!
by Karm Starkiller
Summary: Everyone seems to do one of these at some point - write a story based on the first song that plays when you hit "shuffle". Well, I did several, with more on the way. What else should a bored fangirl do? No, not that kind of fangirl. Just review already!
1. Chapter 1

I've finally given in to my urges to write Whofic and to try that story prompt where you shuffle your music playlist and write a story based on the title of the first song that plays. Caution: ficlets range from dark and angsty to silly and fluffy. Will probably end up using most of, if not all of, the Doctors, but I expect to have a lot of 10, maybe some 4, 9, and 8. Because 8 is great, oh look I made a rhyme! Okay, enough. I don't want the author's notes to be longer than the ficlet.

Song: "Burning Homestead" – _Star Wars: A New Hope_ soundtrack, composed by John Williams.

Doctor: 8 or 9

The device was ready, all that he had to do was activate it and the Last Great Time War would be over, with no victory for anyone. He felt numb; there was no use in arguing with himself any more. It had to be done, and he was the only one who could do it. His hands closed over the lever and started to push it down. A thought came into his mind of the small estate he'd purchased so long ago, before he'd even begun thinking about leaving Gallifrey.

_I was going to go out and live by myself, out on the borders of the wastelands, _he thought, _but I never actually got around to moving. I wanted to be alone and thought that would be the best way, the life of a country hermit on a homestead in the middle of nowhere. That'll never happen now, my little house with its windows and garden and a bench beneath that old silver-leafed tree. It'll burn, and nobody will ever live there._

The lever clicked into place and Gallifrey died.


	2. Chapter 2

Song: "The Moisture Farm", _Star Wars: A New Hope_ soundtrack, composed by John Williams

Doctor: 10

"Would you just look at this? It's brilliant!" grinned the Doctor, popping his brainy specs on and examining the readout on a computer screen. "They're literally farming water, pulling it out of the sky and from beneath the bedrock. Of course, they'll run out of water even faster now, and it'll rain even less, and the people will complain even more, and the scientists will work even harder to find new ways to suck the planet dry, but still, even when you're bringing down the government, you've got to hand it to them for being persistent…."

While the Doctor rambled on, no end in sight, Donna sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. Trying to interrupt would be useless, she knew, but they were right in the middle of a water processing plant of sorts. The Doctor had told her to hold on to the sonic screwdriver for him, and he was standing right beneath some kind of join in the pipe, all it would take was the press of a button… how could she resist?

~later~

"Well, they wouldn't know where we were if you weren't leaving a trail of water behind!" Donna shouted as they ran.

"Well, I wouldn't be leaving a trail of water if you hadn't gotten me soaking wet!"

"It's not my fault if you don't ever shut up when I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Donna, just keep running!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Caution: Excessive pointlessness in this one. And Mel. And – well, just read it.**

Song: "Isengard Unleashed" – _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_ soundtrack, composed by Howard Shore

Doctor: 7

"So this is supposed to be a good movie?" Mel sniffled, reaching for another tissue. "It's horrible! All those trees being destroyed just so that awful wizard can make an army of- of- mutants!"

"Quiet, Mel, this is one of my favourite parts! Look, the Ents are coming to overthrow Saruman and end the reign of Isengard. Nature rebelling against those who abused it…." The Doctor's voice trailed off as he drifted into a brown study, which was interrupted by Mel's giggles. "What is it now?"

"The Hobbits are knocking out the mutant things—"

"Uruk-hai, Mel, not 'mutant things'."

"—by throwing little rocks at them! That's just silly, a rock that small couldn't hurt a muta- Uruk-hai, I mean – that badly!"

"Talking trees and Ringwraiths she doesn't mind, but the throwing arm of a Hobbit is questioned," muttered the Doctor. "I simply can't stand watching movies with humans!"


	4. Chapter 4

Song: "Riverdance" from Riverdance

Doctor: 1

Theta Sigma had been looking forward to this trip since he'd learned he'd be going – and now he was here, at the Medusa Cascade! Several other Academy students stood around, unimpressed, but Thete pressed his face to the window panel and stared, wide-eyed with delight. Nebulous green, yellow, and purple clouds hung in Space while the Rift sent his Time-senses tingling. All that energy, all the could-be and had-been and won't-be, combined with the glow of the nebula, made him slightly giddy. It was like a river, a river of light and Time and colour and Space, dancing alone in the vacuum and emptiness. It was _beautiful_; why didn't the others care?

_Someday,_ Theta promised himself during the journey back to Gallifrey, _I'll travel all over the universe and see all the amazing things, and I'll take people with me, but only if they think it's as brilliant and fantastic as I think it is!_


	5. Chapter 5

Song: "At Wit's End" – _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_ soundtrack, composed by Hans Zimmer

Doctor: 3

Here he was, exiled to Earth, his TARDIS inoperative, and the knowledge that would enable him to fix it locked away in his mind by those insufferable Time Lords. It wasn't that Earth was all that bad. He probably wouldn't have minded being forced to remain there, if it hadn't been forced on him by his own people. But he had no choice in the matter. The Time Lords had taken away his freedoms – the freedom to travel wherever and whenever he liked; the freedom to choose his own companions; even the matter of regeneration had been forced on him. The Brigadier and the others at UNIT were accommodating, but the Doctor thought he sensed an undercurrent of pity in their willingness to help him. A Time Lord, with more knowledge and experience than they could dream of, and they pitied him? Outrageous!

He had to repair his TARDIS, regain his freedom. If only he could remember how.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you know, 'he' refers to the Doctor unless otherwise stated. And this ficlet isn't exactly what I originally planned, but hey, I'm not going to be too picky when I'm writing for fun at 11:30 at night. :)**

Song: "Hope and Survival" – _Shackleton's Antarctic Adventure_ soundtrack

Doctor: 9 and 10

It wasn't his choice to live on, alone, the very last of his people. When he'd first regained consciousness in his TARDIS, wearing a new face, his reaction had been a numb emptiness. After a while, it had become an aching emptiness, a constant reminder in the back of his mind that the Time Lords were no more. He'd wandered through Time and Space without purpose. Then, accidentally, he'd met Rose Tyler, a London shopgirl with that same sense of fearless wonder that he'd once had. He'd taken her with him, shown her all sorts of things, saved her life over and over as she let her compassion lead her into all sorts of situations. He found that the universe didn't seem as bleak as it once had.

Then the Daleks came. He sent Rose back to her home; someone so full of life didn't deserve to die surrounded by screams and hate and fear and the sound of energy blasts. But she came back and saved him – he got a second chance at life. Again. If the universe was going to keep him around, he thought, he may as well enjoy being alive. He found himself facing death over and over, but this time, he laughed at it. He had his TARDIS, he had his companion, he had a whole new life ahead of him. Why not laugh, he decided, when you had so much to live for?


	7. Chapter 7

**This popped into my head last night before I fell asleep and I decided to write it down, even though I've already used this song title. So here's a silly little ficlet that I had fun writing.**

Song: "Hope and Survival" – _Shackleton's Antarctic Adventure_ soundtrack

Doctor: 11

"Doctor, just take off the stupid bow tie before that thing kills us all!" Amy shouted, struggling to get free from her very large, very purple, alien captor.

"I'm not taking it off just because some alie—"

"Um, Doctor?" Rory interrupted, "I've been talking to this fine guard who will put me in a headlock if I try anything, and he – at least, I think he's a he—"

"Rorrrryyy!" Amy gave one of her patented Amy Glares of Doom.

"He says that wearing a bow around your neck is punishable by slow and painful death unless you," Rory gulped, "marry the first female that you speak to. And that the law's been in place for longer than anyone can remember, so no exceptions. At all."

The Doctor looked from Rory to Amy to the large purple alien guards to Amy again and sighed in defeat. "All right then, I'll take it off." Slowly, sadly, he took off his beloved bow tie. "Survival takes precedence just this once."

"There's hope for your fashion sense yet, Doctor!" cheered Amy. "Now can we please get out of here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Caution: Adorableness overload and shameless 10/Rose shipping ahead.**

Song: "From Western Wood to Beaversdam", _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_ soundtrack, composed by Harry Gregson-Williams

Doctor: 10

"It's snowing real, actual snow!" Rose gasped, looking up at the drifting flakes.

"Of course it's real snow. You can't have Narnia without snow." The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and pivoted on one heel, looking all around and grinning broadly.

"I just can't believe someone decided to make a planet into Narnia. It's gorgeous!"

_Just like you,_ the Doctor almost said, but stopped himself. "Would you like to see Mr. Beaver's dam? It's a longish walk, though, since we're still fairly near the lamppost. We won't get back to the TARDIS until quite late."

"I don't mind." Rose smiled, the tip of her tongue showing between her teeth. "I love walking through the snow." _'Specially with you._

"All right then. Let's start then, shall we?" The Doctor offered his arm to Rose.

"Right now?" Rose tilted her head, pretending to pout. "You mean there isn't time for a snowball fight first?"

"What? A snowba— OI!" He spluttered and shook the snow from his face. "Oh, you've done it now, Rose Tyler! There is no way I could possibly turn down a challenge like that."

It wasn't a walk to Beaversdam. It was a running snowfight.


	9. Chapter 9

Song: "Breath of Life", _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_ soundtrack, composed by Howard Shore

Doctor: 8

He took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly sat up. Was he dead? No, his hearts were beating, he was breathing. Breathing was good. He must have just regenerated, that would explain why he felt all shaky and tingly and different and couldn't remember his name. He ran a hand through his hair, over his face. He still had a face, at least. What was all this supposed to mean, anyway – regeneration? That was the word for it, whatever 'it' was. Well, it would probably come to him later. He swung his feet to the floor and sat on the edge of the gurney, feeling lightheaded. Just keep breathing, keep the oxygen flowing to his brain. Why was he on a gurney in a small, dark, cold, metal room? What had happened to him? Oh yes, he had died. This was probably a morgue. Wait, a toe tag and a shroud? Yes, he'd definitely been dead. He didn't remember being dead. Keep taking those deep slow breaths, he told himself. Your memory will come back if you give it enough time. But right now, you need to get out of the morgue. And you should probably find yourself some proper clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

Song: "Reel Around the Sun" from Riverdance

Doctor: 1

It really had been absurdly simple to "borrow" one of the outdated type 40 time capsules; the TARDIS, Susan had named it. Now here he was, setting the coordinates for his first step to true freedom.

"Where are we going, Grandfather?" Susan asked eagerly as the time rotor started its up-and-down motion. "Is it supposed to make that noise?"

"Of course it's supposed to make that noise!" the Doctor protested. "And we're going everywhere. Think of it, Susan. Anywhere we like, without anyone to tell us what we can and cannot do! There are so many things I want to show you - Antrallinax V during its ocean bloom, the Rift at the Medusa Cascade, the glass mountains of Kesharsan, and this remarkable little planet called Sol III. I've only been able to learn a little bit about it, but it sounds fascinating."

The TARDIS laughed softly to herself as this Doctor did his best to steer her flight. _You don't know what half the controls do, much less how I should be flown. Let me show you. _With that, she easily overrode his commands and flung herself through the Vortex, spinning through Reality, dipping and tumbling with the joy of flight after centuries of disuse on Gallifrey. _We can dance a reel through Time together, see every star, visit every planet. You're my Time Lord, Doctor, and I'm your TARDIS._


	11. Chapter 11

Song: "Chattanooga Choo Choo", by the Glenn Miller Orchestra

Doctor: 8

"I don't see what's so great about trains," Lucie grumbled. "Everywhere we go, if there's a train, you sniff it out then drag me along for a ride on it. Trains take so long to get anywhere, and you won't let me listen to my mp3 because it's some kind of timey wimey anachronism or something. And to top things off, we're in America and I get stared at every time I talk because of my accent!"

"Cheer up, Lucie, it's not that bad." The Doctor stretched his legs as far out in front of him as he could and leaned back in his seat. "Just think, you're among the first people to ride on what will later be one of the most famous trains of all time. Don't you have any Glenn Miller on that mp3?"

"Glenn who?"

"Oh dear, I've been neglecting your musical education. I'll take you to some of their concerts - soon as we get to Chattanooga."

"Oh good, something other than a train ride. When will we get there?"

"Oh, I'd say sometime tomorrow afternoon." He closed his eyes and just might have smiled a bit.

Lucie was not amused.


	12. Chapter 12

**Caution: Spoilers for "Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon"/series 6 so far – sort of. Takes place at an imaginary point sometime during series 6 – sort of. Gah, I'm starting to sound like Moffat. Read at your own risk.**

Song: "I See Dead People in Boats" – _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_ soundtrack, by Hans Zimmer

Doctor: 11

"I can't tell you," Amy whispered, shaking her head. "It's your future, and I promised not to tell."

"Spoilers," River Song chimed in.

Even Rory shook his head and refused to talk.

"Oh, all right then, if you're going to be like this, I'll just have to take more… extreme measures to find out what you've been keeping from me." Before anyone could stop him, the Doctor reached out and put his hands on either side of Amy's head, making telepathic contact with her. "A boat… me, in a boat… people are frightened and worried… oh Amy, why didn't you tell me sooner? I have to prepare for this!"

"Doctor! I can't believe you did that!" snapped River. "Now you know where we planned to take you while we waited for the TARDIS to recover!"

"Don't worry, it's perfectly all right." The Doctor clapped his hands and did a little pirouette. "I love the Pirates of the Caribbean ride here in the 2057 version of Disneyland. Now where did I put my pirate hat?"


End file.
